fate_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Night In The Woods
Plot When Woody decides he wants to camp away from the arguements of the Goodies, he decides to take Jessie, Rico, Tiffany and Boo, until they find Mojo Jojo with them. Meanwhile Daffy and Lyndsey go to Tina's Funeral. Possible Script (Usual Opening intro) (It's night time, where the camera shows the house then zooms in and shows some of the goodies argueing and fighting) Atomic Betty: I can't believe you told Baboon that Jack! Jack: Oh what else was i suppose to say Skunk: You could had said no deal! Woody: Grr..will you stop argueing the lot of you! This year is so horrible, with everyone fighting, our families and friends injured, people dead and some evil freak of a baboon wants to rule the world and all you numtys can do is argue? we need to stick together..we even grew up together! Tiffany: He's right! we are all in this together Woody: Well thats why i want alone time..away from you lot, anyone else coming? (Jessie, Rico, Tiffany and Boo follow) (Meanwhile when Lyndsey walks along the hallway upstairs, she finds Daffy crying) Lyndsey: Daffy are you ok? Whats wrong Daffy: I miss her so much Lyndsey! if i could had saved her..It's her funeral tommorrow her whole family will be there. I cant face seeing her parents suffer Lyndsey: Daffy! your'e a strong person..well duck, Just get the funerel over with and then you know she's looking down and watching you, she will want you to be happy. Daffy: Thanks...you wanna come? Lyndsey: Sure!..what time? Daffy: 11 O'clock (The Next day) Lyndsey: Is this the church? Daffy: Yeah...I want you to meet Tina's father Frank: Daffy! nice of you to come..i see you brought a friend Daffy: This is my friend, Lyndsey Lyndsey: So sorry for your loss Mr Russo Gabriella: You must be Daffy! Tina's told us all about you..Im her mother, Gabriella Daffy: Nice to meet you Sheila: We are just waiting for the coffin now, Hi Daffy, I'll look after your friend Gabriella: What a shame, only 17. Frank: At least we have good memories of her, (laughs) When she was three every birthday of mine she would make a cake and would always help blow out the candles..oh and that time when i carried her on my shoulders when she was six at the fair, she'd always get popcorn or candyfloss over me. Daffy; She had a good life Vicar: Mr and Mrs Russo...It's time (Meanwhile at the woods, the goodies talk until Mojo Jojo shows up) Tiffany: How long are we staying out here? it's freezing Woody: Until they all shut up argueing thats for how long Boo: But im cold..and i wanna play with Pebbles Jessie: Oh come on Woody, We are bored...Boo's tired, Tiff's cold....what do you think Rico? Rico: Yeah Yeah! Mojo Jojo: (shouts) Bored are you? sould see what iv'e been doing! All: Mojo Jojo! Jessie: What are you doing here? Mojo Jojo: Baboon's thinking of getting rid of us...like thats any of your buisness, oh by the way do you have any food? i haven't had any dinner! (At the church, Tina is getting buried) Vicar: Let us command Tina Russo to the mercy of God. We therefore commit her body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust..in the sure of certain of reserection to eternal life, Amen Daffy: Can i say a few words? Vicar: Of course.... Daffy: Oh Tina! why did you leave us so early? you had a full healthy life, which i should have looked after, cherished you til the end. I could had got a job, supported us then got married and had a family. (Lyndsey starts crying)...Goodbye Tina, see you again on the other side. Frank: That was marvoulus Daffy Gabriella: Thank you for coming today Daffy, Tina would be proud..you too Lyndsey. Lyndsey: Your'e welcome Mrs Russo, it was a lovely service Gabriella: Well, we better get off..hope you have a good long happy lives the both of you. You will meet someone new one day who will love and cherish you like Tina did. Daffy: Thanks (Back at the forrest) Mojo Jojo: Well... Jessie: Well what? Mojo Jojo; Where's my food? Woody: Sorry Mojo Jojo, but we don't give evil, greedy selfish vilians our food! Tiffany: What did you mean Baboon wants to get rid of you? Mojo Jojo: Apperently, He thinks that we are no-life scum witless ninkompoops who always get everything wrong in our lives and to get rid of you good generous people and plans to replace us with a strong cleaver robot army. Skipper: Oh is he now? Mojo Jojo; How long have you all been standing there for? Private: Long enough Kowalski: If my calculations are correct i suspect Baboon would create over 100 robots Skipper: Good to tell us of Baboon's plan, now that we know we can train and then defeat him for good! Mojo Jojo: I cant believe iv'e been duped! John: Next time dont spill the beans about you plans to your rivals (angry Mojo Jojo walks off) (1 hour later) Lyndsey: Were back Lisa: Oh i guys how was it? Daffy: It went well, but i really miss her...it should of been me! not Tina (starts crying) Lyndsey: (hugging Daffy) Dont say that! it's the shock...it's just grief. Tina wouldnt want to see you sad and lonely for the rest of your life! Daffy: Your right, it's time i moved on...i'll have a break, calm down a little then find someone else, someone with the heart and kindness like Tina was. But first i wanna find the person responsible for her death.